People are strange
by prophet320
Summary: OneshotKakashixAnko You are stubborn, you’ve always been. But never, not even on my wildest dreams I ever thought you’d do such a thing.


**People are strange **

* * *

**A/N:** I had to write this!! Or I'd burst! 

After reading this weeks chapter of Naruto, and being such a supporter of KakashixAnko, I sooooo had to do this for this pairing's fanclub!!! .

_Disclaimer_: Man, you don't seriously think I own Naruto, do ya?

Hope you love this oneshot!! I loved writing it!!

* * *

Before people used to hate me, look at me sideways. 

Before people used to ignore me, mumbling insults when I passed by.

Before every time I opened my apartment door, I had to dodge kunai and angry neighbours that wanted me out.

Before they called me monster, now they call me "sama".

You are stubborn, you've always been. But never, not even on my wildest dreams I ever thought you'd do such a thing.

I thought I was strange, I thought you were strange for wanting to befriend me. But now I know that people are strange, other people not us.

For what I see, we are pretty normal, for shinobi that is!

When Tsunade shouted your name as the Rukodaime, my heart busted in happiness. I just wanted to get close to you and congratulate you, but I couldn't.

I looked up at you, as you climbed the stairs to the Hokage's monument. Right there, at that moment in the middle of that ecstatic mob I felt truly happy.

Almost as happy as when you said to me, through a stolen kiss "I love you."

I couldn't… no… I wouldn't to that! Not in public, where someone might see us… no I'd wait 'til you came to my house, through the window, like you always do.

- I want you there. No excuses, you're the only person I want there with me! – you confessed. I giggled and kissed you again.

- I'll think about that, now come here… - I tried to delay my answer, my refusal and your utter disappointment. How I hate to see you torn, your heart broken.

Too bad that Uchiha boy redeemed himself. I would have shed is blood and ripped him apart, after seeing how bad you felt. You thought him all you knew, treated him like a child of your own, and what he did?! He went running to that bastard: Orochimaru.

But for me, the worse is when I break your already broken and scarred heart. I hate myself for doing that, but I'm not fit for being at the Hokage's side.

I'm not fit for being at your side. Hokage or not…

You can't take me publicly to the Hokage's mansion, when people just hate me. When the villagers you're meant to protect just can't stand me. That doesn't fit an Hokage, you have to make them trust you, love you and trust their lifes in your calloused and battered hands. Like I do…

The day has come, I couldn't get the guts to tell you. So I just ran from your sight, not wanting to face your disappointed face.

Not wanting to ruin your perfect day. I'll just watch, like I always do.

Like I've always done, looking other's happiness from afar, from a secure distance. Not to destroy their happiness or infect them with my misery.

But then you did it…

Damn you…

Curse you…

Stupid…

I hate you and I love you…

You made me love you…

You made me loose myself in your arms…

…in your lips.

When you appeared, Tsunade on your side, your mismatched eyes searched restlessly.

You searched…

… and searched…

… and searched…

… for me!

What have I done to deserve you, to deserve happiness?!

I fled the village, I lived like a missing-nin for two years with the worse class criminal.

His eyes stopped over me, like a search beacon. I thought my henge would be enough to fool you. But I guess I was the fool, to believe I could deceive your trained eyes.

- Anko, stop hiding. – you stretched your hand too an old bearded man, that stood on your right, among the crowd.

- Damn Kakashi, I told you not to do this. – I looked at you. An awkward silence got between us, I got lost in your eyes and without being able to refrain myself, I released the jutsu and held your hand like if it was my lifeboat.

While we walked to the Hokage's monument, the villagers looked at us in awe. Who would have guessed they would see this day.

It was strange, standing behind you while Tsunade gave you the tokens that came with your new status.

The robes…

Damn, they look strangely odd on you, you're look a old man!

The hat…

That bends your gravity defying hair, and brings it closer to your face.

I'm watching you…

You're watching me…

For the first time ever, in public…

I cry

For the first time ever, in public…

I smile, a real true heartfelt smile

For the first time ever, in public…

We kiss

Now the same strange people that used to call me MONSTER, call me ANKO-SAMA.

Now the same strange people that used to INSULT me, LOOK UP to me.

Now the same strange people that used to TURN their BACKS on me in despite, BOW when I pass in RESPECT.

How stranger can this get?

How stranger can people be?

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Masashi-sensei for his chapter 367. It inspired me. 

You know the drill, READ and REVIEW. iii

_Lira:_ You said you had nothing to read?! There you go! Enjoy it!! iii .


End file.
